The Days of Our Lives
by VidelChan313
Summary: Pan, Bra, and Marron have the boys wrapped around their little fingers for a good laugh and a prom date. But what happens when a certain son of Vegeta has feelings for Gohan's daughter? Will Trunks make it out of high school alive?
1. Pasta Party, anyone?

Pan, Bra, and Marron have the boys wrapped around their little fingers for a good laugh and a prom date. But what happens when a certain son of Vegeta has feelings for Gohan's daughter? Will Trunks make it out of high school alive?

Disclaimer- No, I do NOT own the Dragonball series? I think it belongs to some guy named Akira TORIYAMA (who happens to be a genius)!

'thoughts' **telepathy**

Ages: Pan:16 Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 17 Uub: 18

**Chapter 1: Pasta Party, Anyone?**

"Come on, lets do this," Pan smirked rather maliciously. She tied a string to the door handle.

"But," Marron objected, "what if we get busted?!"

"Don't worry, I got this," Bra chirped, "The most we can get is a three-day suspension. " She looked both directions before tying another knot on Pan's string.

"Three days!! But I have a test on Thursday!"

"Chill out, Marron!"

"Yeah, Mar! Don't be such a goody-good!"

"Um, Pan...goody-good?"

"Okay, what's the plan, anyways?" Marron asked, ignoring their childish remarks. Pan and Bra just looked at each other.

"Plan...?" Pan repeated looking stupidly up at a bemused Marron.

"You're telling me that you don't even have an official crazy plan?"

Then Bra suddenly spoke up. "Yea, I guess we weren't thinking, there for a second," she laughed shakily.

Marron just rolled her eyes. 'I thought I was blonde.' "Hand me a piece of paper." Pan managed to fish a sheet out of her bag. After 45 seconds of frantic scribbling, Marron's scheme turned out to be quite beautiful.

"Wow," Pan said, impressed. "It's so brilliant. And disgusting. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm just good like that."

"I could've done that," injected Bra.

"Sure," Marron snorted.

"Anyway," Pan interrupted, "should we carry it out before or after lunch?"

Bra stopped sticking her tongue out at Marron to answer. "Oh, definitely before. It'll ruin their appetites. I don't even see how people eat all this cafeteria food, anyhow. What do you think, Mar? Marron?"

A sigh escaped Marron's breath. 'Who knew it was possible for people to get kicked out of school over something this stupid?'

"Marron, for the last time, stop worrying. We are NOT getting kicked out!"

"What? Hey! Pan, quit reading my thoughts!"

"Sorry, it was tempting."

"Whatever. I guess I'll say before lunch, too."

"Great! Then I'll see you and Pan in a few," Bra said while skipping off to her 4th period class.

"Later, M," Pan waved as Marron trod toward a hall that branched off near the one which Bra had wandered to. Walking to social studies made Pan wonder why she was excused, and remembered easily after catching sight of a bathroom.

"So, Miss Son, it takes 5 minutes to walk to the restroom and come back?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Hiroshi. I'm not that familiar with the upstairs halls."

The middle-aged woman eyed Pan suspiciously, and then nodded for her to be seated. Just before she sat down in front of him, Pan greeted her friend's purple-haired brother with a malignant sneer. Trunks gave Pan a little wave and flashed a famous smirk. She slid into a blue chair hiding her face, which was a little pink from holding back laughter. 'I'm starting to feel sorry for him.'

In roughly an hour, a bell rung, signaling the next lunch break. Students flooded into the once solitary halls. Among a few who lacked behind were Goten Trunks, and Uub.

"Hey, Trunks, Uub, Goten! I need your help with something!"

Trunks shook his head. "Women show up at my doorstep and ask the same questions," he told his two best friends.

"TRUNKS! I heard that, you loser!"

The boys caught sight of a petite dark- haired girl standing at the end of the hallway, and Goten's nose picked up the scent of food.

"Aw, man. that smells good." He looked around. "Now I'm hungry. Trunks, can you smell that?" "

"Yeah, I smell it. Shoot, Goten, you're always hungry."

"So," he replied, "Hey, Pan, why are you looking at us like that? ...Pan?" She broke the string and smiled innocently at him, stepping back a few feet as spaghetti showered from the ceiling on top of three horrified victims.

"These are new threads!"

"My hair, my hair!"

"Ugh, there's tomato sauce in my shoes!"

By the time Bra and Marron rounded the corner to see some results, Pan was rolling on the ground with shrill laughter erupting from her throat... Goten looked sadly at his once clean shirt, and Trunks was removing noodles from his hair. A frantic Uub had pulled off his shoes and began pouring sauce on the floor.

"What was that for? My hair's ruined! Somebody's payin'!"

"Come on, Trunks, you know you were drawn in by my feminine charms."

"Feminine charms? What feminine charms?"

"Now, now, dear brother," Bra reasoned, "Panny meant no harm to your precious hair."

"Thanks, Pan… I don't want kids now because of you. I'm afraid they'll throw spaghetti on their friends," Uub muttered venomously.

Marron was snickering, and then Bra could no longer hold in giggles after looking at Goten's expression. The girls took an opportunity to make an advance on the poor excuses for guys standing in front of them. Bra strode up to Goten and whispered something in his ear. He took a step backwards looking flustered.

Marron simply grabbed Uub's arm and led him towards the nearest girls' restroom, clearly unaware of his protests.

"Marron, don't you know it's highly dangerous for a guy to go in there?! The last one that did came out beaten within an inch of his life, warning the rest of the male population of the dangers hidden beneath that door!" He pointed to their destination.

"Oh, shut it. I'm just going to clean you up. That shoe has got to go."

"Agh! There's a freakin' meatball down my shirt!"

Marron pushed him through the door where they disappeared, while Uub's girly squeals echoed around them.

Pan peered up at a sheepish looking Trunks. She was so close, and he could feel her breath on his skin. It was making him nervous.

"Um, hey, Pan, what's up?"

"You know what's up, Trunks," she whispered into his ear.

"Um, the ceiling?"

"By now, you also know that this is a war, correct?"

All he could do was nod and make a noise that made him sound almost scared. Trunks attempted to turn to Goten and beg for a way to escape this madness, but he turned around to find Goten and his younger sister, Bra were missing. From somewhere behind him, a voice chuckled.

"Looks like all your troops have been captured, Trunksie."

The teen didn't know what to do. He really wanted to crawl under a rock and die, but unfortunately, that wasn't an option. This was Pan Son- the enemy! They'd been hating on each other ever since kindergarten. Her sudden change in attitude scared him. She could take vengeance on him now, when he was vulnerable and covered in sauce, noodles, and meatballs. Suddenly, Trunks dropped that thought. No, she was just playing with his mind. Besides, she was a Son- they were too honest, anyways. Someone was calling his name.

"Trunks," Pan's face appeared, "Trunks, are you in there?!"

Trunks focused on the hand waving in front of him.

"What?"

"Quit zoning out, idiot, and listen! Now, as I was saying," she grabbed the front of his shirt, which had managed to stay clean, and pulled him close to whisper, "You're coming with me to the prom- no objections. Besides, all the other guys are too stupid and pathetic to go with."

He took that as a compliment. 'How'd she know I couldn't find a date…?' He rolled his eyes. Pan was rather pretty, anyway- he wouldn't mind taking her to the dance.

"First, I've got to put some sense into your thick lavender skull, so we're going out to a restaurant tomorrow for a practice drill."

His heart stopped beating for a second. 'Kami, what have I done to be tested this way?!'

"Oh, and wear something a little more decent," she smirked after looking down at his sagging jeans and an inch of heart- specked boxers that peeked out from under an extra large white T-shirt. Pan received an evil glare that said 'quit jackin' my style, woman.'

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lavender."

With that, she skipped to lunch, leaving behind a pathetic looking, spaghetti-covered son of Vegeta.

* * *

Revised: January 2008


	2. Girl Talk and Smack Downs

'thoughts' **telepathy**

Ages: Pan: 16 Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 17 Uub: 18 Mandy: 16

**Chapter 2: Girl Talk and Smack Downs**

Pan sat at a lunch table with her two enthused comrades. She could tell they wanted to hear the news. Bra made an indication that said 'don't tell me everything, and you die.'

"Ok, ok, stop looking at me like that. He actually took it quite well, even though he seemed to want to stomp off and cry."

Bra made an agitated snort. "Yea. my brother is such a dufus. Dufus? Where did that word come from?" Marron and Pan just laughed at her.

"Marron, you are SO lucky; next year they'll let you spread your wings and fly, while me and Pan are stuck here. No offence to you guys, but this whole school sucks."

"No kidding," Pan chuckled, munching on a handful of french fries. "So, Bra, where did you take Goten? You guys left, and Trunks went all freaky on me."

"Freaky on you?!" Bra exclaimed, looking mock- horrified.

"No, not like THAT!" Pan exclaimed, while gagging on the fries.

Marron chortled. "Pan, stop, you know he's fine," she told her.

"Yea, right. My dead hamster was prettier."

"Whatever," the blonde replied, and took a bite of her Caesar salad. "Ugh, I think I swallowed a piece of hair." Bra gave her a funny look.

"What? You know you've done it too."

"Yeah," Pan chimed. "Like, remember that time when we were in fifth grade-"

"Stop! The whole world does NOT need to know! Do you realize just how bad that would be?" the blue haired girl cried. "My reputation would get crushed like you would to daddy's little finger!"

"Hey! I'm not that weak! That was FIFTH grade. Besides, when was the last time you did some serious training? I mean, your power level is like, two point nothing."

"Oh, we'll find out what it is soon enough, Panny. Time for another session at my place. You could use a bit of exercise, too Mar."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Look at all that fat." She prodded Marron in her incredibly flat gut. "And your arms are so soft and weak."

"Shut up."

"Aw," said a sugar-sweet voice, "Does wittle Mawwon need a hug?"

The trio turned growl at the snobbiest cheerleader of all snobby cheerleaders and her posse. Pan decided to speak, beginning with taunts.

"Look, Mandy, I suggest you back down before someone gets a smack down. I'm surprised I didn't beat enough sense into you last time."

Just last year, she'd gotten a week's suspension and 3 hours of verbal thrashing from her parents, but it was all worth the look on the moron's face.

"Lucky shot, Son. I could take you any day."

"Yo, Mandy," Bra called while she and Marron restrained Pan. "What's up with that outfit? You must've been smokin' some strange weed this morning, 'cause those shoes don't even match."

"Duh, it's miss-match day. You have the right to talk about me and MY outfit? Look at you! I didn't know it was Halloween."

All of her flunkies laughed. Bra was unfazed and thought about her choice of clothing: a short black skirt with a matching strapless shirt covered by a cropped long-sleeved shirt and shiny thigh-length boots. She looked good. They knew it, too.

"You think you can insult me with petty insults, whore? You need to get out of my face before somethin' bad happens to you."

Bra was now standing up, and Mandy's nose was a mere two feet away.

"Say that again, Brief, so I can drop kick you."

"Girl, if you don't get a mint, and stop spittin' in my face..."

Pan and Marron waited to see if their friend shut this fool up. Marron usually opposed to non-sparring violence, but this was different. Pan didn't care what happened, as long as Mandy walked away with a limp. Or better yet, she was hurting too badly to walk at all. "B, don't break too many of her bones! You know the limit is fifteen!"

"Marron, really, she has it all under control. Just look at her. Mandy should be backin' off any day now."

But, Mandy was still in Bra's face. And Bra was still about to knock her teeth out.

"What, Brief? Does me being in your face annoy you?" Mandy asked, flipping her hair back.

"As a matter of fact, it does."

Bra honestly didn't want to see her lunch again. Mandy's breath was just that bad. **Curse Saiyan senses! I'm dyin' over here!** A few yards away, Pan stirred then laughed at Bra's nonverbal calls of distress.

"Then just make sure she doesn't breathe anymore," Pan said, although Bra was clearly too far away to hear. Marron looked at her, then looked away, afraid to ask.

"It must've been the hot sauce on your chicken, cause dang, your breath is kickin'," Bra complained.

That pulled the last string.

"Shut up, slut!" Mandy yelled, making several weak swings at Bra's face. She blocked them with one finger.

"If that's the best you can do, go home before I decide to hit back."

This time, Mandy's friends had enough sense to carry her away from a painful beating.

"This isn't over, punk! I know where you live!" screamed the insane bimbo.

"Of course you do. Everybody knows where I live."

A few muffled curses were heard until the cheerleader gang disappeared up a spiral staircase. The whole cafeteria busted out laughing. The whole scene had Marron and Pan nearly rolling on the floor. Little tears appeared in the corners of their eyes, and in a short while, everyone had finally regained normal composure. Marron chose to speak first.

"That was SO funny! You should've backhanded her."

Bra crossed her arms. "That would be a waste of my time," she scoffed.

"Yeah, but it'd still be funny," Pan pointed out.

"Was Pan reading your thoughts again?" Marron asked Bra.

"Yeah."

"Oh, good. I just needed to make sure she hadn't gone fruity and started talking to herself."

"What're you talking about? She was always fruity."

"I'm only RIGHT HERE," Pan huffed.

Bra put a hand behind her head, laughing nervously.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that," she said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Pan grinned. Then, Bra caught her own mistake. She had been hanging around Goten way too much, stealing his hand gestures and everything. 'Oh, snap! I wonder if the stupidity rubs off, too…'

"Shoot!" Marron groaned, "Lunch is almost over."

"I didn't even get to finish eating. Ugh, I was in a good mood, too," Bra complained. The trio dumped their trash, and exited the cafeteria.

"Well, later guys," Pan called, starting towards the hall. "I don't want Ms. Anderson to kill my eardrums again if I'm late."

Bra sniggered. "Judging by how much she screams at people, she probably gets paid extra just to do that."

NEXT TIME: Trunks, Goten, and Uub's POV. It's gonna get ugly, very ugly. Uub is being stalked, Vegeta vs. Trunks, Goten is crying over his long lost pet moth, and-wait? Since when did Gohan get in the picture? Poor Trunks has to watch his back.


	3. All Guys are Fruitcakes

'thoughts' **telepathy**

Ages- Pan: 16 Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 17 Uub: 18 Mandy: 16 Others: nobody gives a bean

**Chapter 3: All Guys Are Fruitcakes****  
**  
By the end of the day, Trunks was nodding off. His math teacher just rambled on and on about some equation problems the class was supposed to have done for homework the night before. He tried desperately to stop his head from drooping, but ended up failing miserably.

"Trunks. Trunks! MR.BRIEF!"

"AGGHHH," Trunks yelped, and then moaned, "No, mommy, I don't want to go to school today." Girls giggled and several boys rolled their eyes and murmured something about purple-haired losers.

"Ahem! Mr. Brief, I suggest that you pay attention and not sleep in my classroom."

"I wasn't sleeping!" he said, defensively.

"Then, why were you snoring and drooling over your paper?"

Trunks frowned and said nothing. People around him chuckled at his stupid expression.

"Well then, since that's over, what is the answer to number twenty-seven?" Several students raised their hands. "Mr. Brief," she added. Immediately, the hands went down. Trunks stared dumbly into space.

"Equation...twenty-seven...number...answer?" he said drowsily. Everyone started, snickering at this random display of incompetence.

"Seriously, Trunks, the question is ninth grade level. You, of all people, should be able to handle it."

He looked out the window, putting a hand under his chin, as if in thought.

"Answer the question- WHILE WE'RE STILL YOUNG," the woman demanded. 'Well,' Trunks thought while smirking mischievously. 'It's too late for some of us...'

"Uh, I forgot what it was, sorry," he explained, lamely. He had known the answer all along- he just didn't feel like answering it.

"It's right on your paper, genius," a geek near him whispered, clearly annoyed at not being chosen to answer the question himself.

"Thanks, nerd," Trunks grunted. "Oh, yeah, uh, if x equals 51.6725, then it's 361.7145?"

"Humph. Yes, that's correct," the math teacher reported, sadly. She must have wanted him to get it wrong so she could bust him out. Trunks felt sorry for himself. He had enough abuse from crazy women as it was, and now Pan and his math teacher had turned to the dark side. 'I just want to go home, and sleep.' he though, and his head began to droop.

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay, make sure you have problems one through thirty-eight done as a review for your test tomorrow. Pack up, the bell's about to ring in two minutes."

With the noisy shuffle of desks, books, and chairs, Trunks finally decided to wake up from his math class. He had just had the best nap of his entire high school career, and it felt good until a shadow crept over his desk.

"Hey, there, handsome," a pretty redhead purred. A couple of her friends stood beside her, batting their overly long eyelashes at him. 'No! Not another one!' Trunks wanted to run and duck amongst those in the hall, or catch up with Goten or Uub, but instead, he responded politely,

"Hi, Trisha."

"Whatcha doin' tomorrow afternoon?"

He didn't really like where this was going.

"Not much."

"Oh, well you wanna go out with me, then?"

Thinking of how very good-looking she was tempted him to say "Yes," as he would have, but something plagued him. A thought of Pan's commanding voice popped into his head: "...We're going out for a practice drill tomorrow...tomorrow...tomorrow." 'Why do the words always have to repeat like that?!'

The girls were laughing at him- he had probably made some goofy expression as he was thinking.

"I, um, can't. I have to...study for a test. Sorry."

Trisha raised an eyebrow.

"A test, huh? What about on Thursday?"

Thursday. Yes, he would be totally free of work then, so it couldn't hurt anything, right? Right? Guilt and fear washed over him. Technically, he was going out with Pan...sort of. They were only going to the prom together. But this was Gohan's daughter. Doing any harm to her would earn him a slow, painful demise. 'You don't want to die! You're too young- and handsome,' the little voice in his head cried. Still, there was no real reason in the world why he couldn't go out with Trisha. He wouldn't feel right, though.

"I'm already going out with someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"Yes, do tell," the other girls prodded.

"The bell's gonna ring in a minute!" Trunks shrieked, running out the door. 'Saved by the bell.'

Goten was waiting by Trunks' locker as he hurried over.

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic."

"Traffic," Goten imitated. Then he saw the look on his best friend's face. "Oh… _traffic_. I wish I had some traffic right about now." He looked down the hallway, thinking of Bra.

"Yeah, I mean, I just don't get it- it's like all the chicks are trucks driving down the road at eighty miles per hour, and I'm the proverbial possum hanging around to get splattered into a windshield," Trunks sneered.

Goten seemed amused. "I've never heard it put that way before, but okay..."

"I almost wish we could switch places! "Almost" being the key word there."

Then, without warning, Uub sprinted up to the two, winded, and apparently shaken.

"Why do all these girls keep popping up out of nowhere? Every time I round a corner, they're just waiting for me!"

"Hey," Goten reasoned, "it's better than being chickless."

"You know, you're right for once," Uub exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, man," Trunks said.

"Hey, look!!" a female voice screeched, "It's him! And Trunks and Goten are with him! Get 'em!"

The boys were deer in the headlights. Uub squeezed his eyes shut and began to chant repeatedly, "If you can't see them, they can't see you..." As the mob of girls came closer, Trunks finally came to his senses.

"Don't just stand there! Run, you imbeciles!" He grabbed their collars and sprinted out the door like there was no tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------

"UUB! You didn't tell me you had a fan club too!" Trunks accused after they were safely landed on the school's roof.

Goten and Uub ceased their praying.

"I just found out today- it's not my fault. Marron blackmailed me! Leave it to her to throw dirt on you... But listen, when a girl tells you to take your shirt off, and spin it around your head like a helicopter, DON'T do it."

"Dende, if you can hear me-wait- you actually did that?" Goten asked. He roared with laughter.

"Leave me alone," the depressed Uub cried. Trunks chuckled at him.

"So, Goten, how did Bra torture you this time?"

The poor boy gave an involuntary shudder. "She, well, she sort of-"

"SAY IT!" Trunks and Uub shouted, simultaneously.

"Okay, she kissed me!"

It was about that moment that Trunks lost every shred of sanity and bombarded Goten with questions.

"She did WHAT?! Please tell me you didn't touch anything, because I honestly don't feel like murdering you today!"

Goten cringed.

"Hey, no need for violence! It was only a little peck, I swear! I'm innocent!"

Trunks gave a cynical snort. Innocent- ha! Nothing was innocent when Bra and Goten were in the same room. At least he wasn't going to have to blast the airhead into the next millennium.

"Hey, Trunks, don't kill Goten yet- wait 'til football season is over," Uub laughed. "I'll catch you guys later," he said, leaping into the sky.

"No, Uub! Don't leave me!! Goten pleaded. "He's a homicidal maniac!" 'Hey- I didn't know I knew that word.'

"Since when did you have an extended vocabulary?"

"EEEP, don't hurt me!!" Goten pleaded. Trunks concluded that his friend had gone into a state of hysterics.

"Hey, man, I changed my mind. Besides, if I maimed you, Bra would get upset, then Dad would slaughter me. Don't you see the chain reaction?"

Goten nodded.

"Actually, dying wouldn't be so bad. You wouldn't have to finish that science project that's due tomorrow. It's not like I even started on it," he reasoned, thoughtfully.

"CRAP! That's due tomorrow?! We're so screwed.!"

"We? There's no "we" in "Trunks is screwed"."

"Shut up."

"I'm gonna laugh when you fail."

"Crack head."

"Don't talk about me when you're the one that'll be working at McDonalds."

"You're getting better- that almost hurt. I'll still end up being the President of stinkin' Capsule Corp. It's not like I get a choice in the matter," Trunks sighed.

"Do you want a little cheese with that complaining?"

"Cheese? Bra must've hit you over the head a little too hard," Trunks said.

"Hey! Never mind; I gotta go before Mom goes ballistic on somebody."

"No joking. What was Goku thinking?"

"Absolutely nothing," Goten chuckled while blasting into the air. "Later, dude!"

"Don't run into any more mountains! Hey, watch out for that-"

CRACK!

"...Skyscraper...ouch."

* * *

Revised: January 2008


	4. Late and Later

'thoughts' **telepathy**

Ages- Pan: 16 Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 17 Uub: 18 Mandy: 16 Others: (unavailible)

**Chapter 4: Late and Later**

Pan woke to a loud beeping noise. With a disgruntled cry of exasperation she grabbed the piece of plastic and promptly chucked it across the room. It exploded, and tiny pieces of metal scattered everywhere.

"Pan, WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"My alarm clock," the girl answered groggily.

"That's the fourth one you've blown up this week! You had better watch it- that's how you end up spending all your savings on buying clocks the rest of the year," Videl warned as she walked into her daughter's room, picking up a hanger on the way.

"Sure, Mom," Pan commented while grinning to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing- I've got a date."

"Really?! Who is he? Tell me," Videl commanded.

"Shhh, Mom, Dad could hear you!" Pan whispered wildly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"I know. Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure. Who is there to tell when you're 500 miles away from civilization?"

Pan eyed Videl skeptically before answering. "Okay, it's Trunks."

Videl made a delighted squeak, and clasped her hands together.

"That's wonderful! I don't mind, but your father might be in denial for the first ten years or so because you and Trunks'll be married, so that means grandchildren and me getting to spoil them and drive you insane, then-"

"Uh, Mom, I'm only going with him for the senior prom. I'm not really supposed to be there, but this is Marron's last year, and Bra's coming too, you know how she is. And, so I, say why not? Besides, I like Trunks, but not THAT much." Pan explained. Videl obviously didn't hear her...

"I wonder what kind of cake you'll have! It should be big and vanilla with pink icing, and..."

The older woman went on and on about dresses, decorations, and how Trunks would be the perfect son-in-law. Pan looked at the clock on her wall.

"Mom, I'm running late- It's 6:50! I gotta hurry!"

She shooed her bubbly mother out of the room, took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast in under fifteen minutes. (Of course, being a Saiyan helped out a lot sometimes.) When her daughter arrived in the kitchen, Videl was still mumbling about what color gown to buy. 'Keep dreaming,' Pan thought. She grabbed her backpack, gave her mother a quick kiss, and scrambled out the door.

As soon as she got outside, Pan blasted into the crisp air. After flying no more than 1 minute, a totally disheveled Goten appeared beside her.

"Hey, um, your shirt is on backwards, and your shoe's untied. Oh, and have you ever heard of something called a comb? It does great miracles."

He sent her a woeful look.

"Pan, I- it's just that-" Goten broke out in tears.

"Moth died! He was my friend- and he wasn't supposed to go until 6th period. I'm gonna fail!"

Pan somehow avoided an airplane and embraced him at the same time.

"It's okay, shhh. We'll find another moth, it'll be okay."

The 17-year-old still continued to sob. "End my sorrow- kill me now, Dende! Hold up-" He looked at his watch. "We're toasted."

Pan, still surprised about his quick recovery asked, "What?"

"We have 2 minutes 'til the tardy bell rings! There's no hope for us now... unless..."

"No," Pan said firmly. "My ears could be ringing all day, and I might have to wring your neck if they do."

"You know it's fun, and it saves time. Please, Pan?" Goten pleaded.

"That's exactly why you should just power up and-" Pan started.

"Then power up I shall! Time to go super."

Goten's dark spikes of wild hair flashed into a brilliant gold, and his focused obsidian eyes faded to a mystical turquoise. He grabbed Pan by her waist and sped through the sky, promptly crushing the sound barrier like it was nobody's business. Pan squealed shrilly.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I'm too cute to hate!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know you love me!"

"WHATEVER!"

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"COULD WE JUST NOT TALK?"

"OKAY!"

After thirty seconds, Goten landed them on the roof of the new and improved Orange Star High school, which wasn't very new in Pan's opinion. She wanted to lean over the railing and puke her guts out, but it had begun to rain, and the bell had already rung. The pair scampered into the building and crept down the eerily silent hallway.

"Goten, face it. We're screwed," the raven-haired girl whispered.

"We'll make it, Pan," the boy assured, "All we have to do is avoid Konitsu, and then- Aghh!" Goten yelped a bit loudly.

They seemed to have run into a giant wall of mashed potatoes- except the potatoes could move and demanded to know why the two students weren't in class. They looked up to see the densest teacher alive.

"Hi, Mrs. Konitsu. Nice day, isn't it?" was all Pan could say.

"But it's raining," Goten remarked. Pan elbowed him in the ribs. The large blonde woman narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you out here? Do you have a pass?"

"No, but our great-great-great-great-great-grandma just had a heart attack, so we had to take her to the hospital. But, it really turned out that it was just minor heart burn, so here we are," Pan finished. Mrs. Konitsu smiled.

"Oh. I'm glad you all were supportive of your uh, great-great-great-great- great-grandmother, is it?" Goten nodded wisely. "Okay... bye!" the ditzy hag called, while skipping towards a stairwell, almost tripping over her blatantly pointed high-heeled shoes. The moment she was out of sight, Pan and Goten sprinted to their lockers.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot my combination. Pan!" Goten called, "Do you know what my locker combination is?"

Pan was irritated.

"How should I know yours when I can barely remember mine?"

She opened the door to her tiny personal storage compartment and dumped her backpack in.

"Forget you, then," Goten snapped. He simply melted the lock's insides and pulled it off his locker. Pan snatched her books from their home, and ran to her class, as if her teacher would somehow not notice she was late. Goten, however, was not as quick paced in getting to first period.

"Ah, there's my other little delinquent," his health teacher greeted synically as he strolled through the door.

"Mr. Son, I was expecting a bit more responsibility from you."

Goten grumbled a "Sorry, sir," and headed towards Trunks, who was ignoring a flirty brown-haired girl.

"I don't think so, Mr. Son," his teacher barked, "I want you to sit next to Ms Brief." Goten's eyebrows arched. He smiled and sat next to Bra.

**"If this is supposed to be some sort of punishment, I'll definitely try to get in trouble more often."**

Bra smirked absentmindedly, and without even looking at Goten, said,

**"You're a crack head, you know that?"**

**"I'll always be your crack head."**

Trunks obviously heard this as well because he snarled and said,

**"Will you sick people shut up over there? Nobody wants to hear all that."**

Bra snorted at him.

**"Well, block it out, stupid. No one's forcing you to listen. Not that any of this is any of your business in the first place. It's an AB conversation, so C your way out."**

Trunks growled, angrily, and Goten looked from him to Bra.

"Whoa, too much love, here," Goten whispered.

Bra smiled; Goten always found a way to lighten her day.

"Mr. Brief, is this problem too hard for you, or do you just need glasses?"

"What?"

"You look like you're confused about something."

Trunks wanted to applaud the man. 'That is the correct answer. You've won a million bucks. Wow.'

"I just have a headache."

For Trunks, the period went on just fine, except for the constant flirty mind chatter between his little sister and best friend.

--------------------------------------------

"Have a nice day, and remember to study for the test on Friday."

When everyone had evacuated the room, Goten, Bra, and Trunks headed off to chemistry.

"There's a test? Friday? What?"

"Where have you been all week?" Bra asked.

"Yes, tell us," Trunks urged, "Or did you bust your head on another wall?"

"Hey," Goten retorted, "I haven't done that since ninth grade."

"Tenth," Bra corrected as a girl with long flowing black hair raced up to Trunks and wrapped her free arm around his left arm.

"What the? ...Pan?"

"What's up, guys?"

"Are you okay?" Bra asked her.

"I'm fine. What about you, Goten?" Goten stared at her, as if she were insane.

"I think I'm okay. Are you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you're holding my arm," Trunks answered.

"I'm in a good mood. Is that a problem?" she asked, almost innocently.

"No, no- it's just that every time you do that, something bad happens to me," Trunks quickly explained. "Not that I mind, of course," he added, hastily. Bra laughed at the two.

"You guys would go good together. Pan, you're the icing for his cake."

Pan let go of Trunks' arm so fast that she accidentally cracked his elbow.

"What type of icing?" Goten wondered.

"Shut up," the other three snapped.

* * *

Revised: January 2008

NEXT TIME: The Practice Run (dun, dun, DUN!)

With Vegeta's fierce sparring sessions and Pan's mischievous ways, will Trunks survive?


	5. Butt Kicking Action

Disclaimer: (Why should I spend time on it?)

'thoughts' **telepathy **

Pan: 17 Marron: 18 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 18 Uub: 18 Mandy: 17

**Chapter 5: Butt-Kicking Action **

Trunks was, needless to say, feeling fidgety. Him and Pan. On a date. In one hour. It came so suddenly, and he was dreadfully nervous. All he needed to do was somehow avoid Gohan, pick Pan up very silently, then fly away at the speed of light. Or, he could stay home and take up space, which wasn't a choice. Then, there was also the fact that his own father could feel the need to "spar" at any time, which usually meant that someone with purple hair wouldn't be able to walk for a little while.

He came up with a solution- Pan could come to his house. Professional, no; safe, yes. Without warning, the bell rang. Trunks fled from the classroom before the psychotic freaks that worshipped him got any ideas.

On the way out, a body ran into him.

"You boltin' too?" came Uub's flat voice.

"Yup," Trunks replied, just as monotone. They weren't expecting to run into Goten going up the twisted staircase.

"Hey, wassup? Ms. Daniels was pissed off today... I wonder why. Hm."

"Better pissed off than pissed on," was Uub's comment.

"I guess you're right," Goten admitted, amused.

"Oh boys," multiple voices cooed, "Where are you?"

Once again, the teens were frozen at the sight of an abysmal crowd of girls (and 1 or 2 boys). The mob, after spotting the trio, had practically flown down to seize them. Uub, Trunks, and Goten had just huddled together, prepared for a trip to the other world, when something hoisted them into the air and tossed them into a janitor's closet, giving Trunks a hint of whiplash. A loud "Awww," came from the disappointed crowd as it realized there was nothing to run to besides a wavering afterimage.

"You three had better be glad Marron cares about your well-being," Pan said matter-of-factly.

"Get off!" the blonde girl yelped after she was pulled into a huge bear- like hug from Goten and Uub. Trunks was too scared to offer anything but a verbal 'thanks' with Pan hawking him like that. He opened the closet's door and peeked out into a cramped hallway.

Hundreds of students shuffled around the building, rushing to get home as soon as possible. Blue hair stood out in the swarm of people. Pan glanced over Trunks' shoulder, and also saw the sea-colored mane. She shoved him out of the way, and grabbed her by the shoulders. The young woman screamed as she was pulled into the tight space.

"Bra?" Trunks questioned. The girl turned around. She wasn't Bra.

"What are you talking about? Let me out of here, you psychos!"

"Whoops," Pan said, "Sorry about that."

She shoved the stranger out. Trunks again stuck his head out and spotted his aqua-haired sister. This time, he grabbed her arm, reeling her in.

"What the-! Eeep!"

In a panic, Bra powered up, practically giving her brother a third degree burn.

"OOOWW!" he screamed.

"Trunks? Dang. That looks like it hurts," Pan noticed, patting his head with a smirk.

"Nah, really? My hand is on fire!" Trunks snapped.

"That's what ya get, you freak! DON'T do that. I could've unintentionally blasted you into the next school year! " Bra scolded.

"You still didn't have to turn my arm into a fried chicken wing," Trunks bawled, cradling his charred, useless limb.

"Will someone please tell me why we're in a broom closet?" Bra mumbled, while groping the wall for a light switch.

"It's closer than an empty classroom," Marron explained, "And the fan club found out our other place of refuge."

Uub actually found the switch, and one bulb radiated a puny light that was just bright enough to see things that were a foot away. Bra counted her friends and noted that someone was missing.

"Where's Goten?"

"Right here."

She turned around, and to Goten's surprise, embraced him.

"What was that for?"

Bra smiled wickedly.

"What, you didn't like it?"

"No, no, it's not that. I was just confused."

"Uncle Goten, you're always confused," came Pan's laugh.

"I say we get out of here and go home," Marron suggested.

"Yeah," agreed Bra, "We're gonna smell like bleach all day."

"I think I stepped on some toilet bowl cleaner. This is revolting!"

Uub checked to make sure nobody was waiting to bum-rush him.

"Everything's clear. Let's go," he said.

The group darted to their separate lockers.

"**Pan," **Trunks stammered, in his soundless words, **"When should I pick you up?"**

From several yards away, Pan glanced at him, a tiny bit questioningly, but then her features lightened up.

"**Actually, it'd be safer if I just went to your house," **she laughed. **"Will around four do?" **

"**Four is good. I'll see you then,"** Trunks winked at her. Pan waved and started toward the balcony where he knew she took off into the sky. 'She sure is somethin',' Trunks thought as he stuffed a totally useless math book into his locker. He followed her footsteps, but took off in the opposite direction, completely ignoring his sister's shouts for him to wait up.

"I'm gonna kill him when I get home," Bra growled to Goten, huffing and holding her brother's forgotten backpack.

* * *

"Boy!" Vegeta shouted at the precise moment Trunks stepped through Capsule Corps' doors. 'Well, hello to you too, Dad.'

"Yes?"

"You are to be in the gravity room in two minutes," Vegeta commanded.

"But I just got home 5 seconds ago!"

"And I'm supposed to care because?"

Trunks frowned. He hated it when his father found good ways to push his buttons. The sad thing was that nobody cared.

"I don't know- you're not."

"That's right. Now quit testing my patience, boy, and go!"

Trunks flinched, knowing that the wasted time would earn him a good beating. The half Saiyan raced up the four fleets of stairs to his room and stripped. He carelessly threw on a training outfit and appeared at the gravity room's entrance. The door opened, and Trunks trudged in to face his father. They began to stretch while Trunks was still thinking about how miserable his life was.

"So, do you think you can keep up?" Vegeta sneered.

"Better than you know, old man."

"We'll see who's the old man when you're the one who'll be walking with a cane for the rest of your life."

Trunks cringed visibly. He knew that was possible. Vegeta smirked at his son's display of fear.

"Let's go."

Trunks attacked first with a quick punch. Vegeta dodged it easily and swept his feet from beneath him. In a swift movement, Trunks used his hands to rocket himself from the floor and into a twisted back flip. His long purple hair blinded him for a moment, and his father used this as an opening to pin him in a painful strangle hold. Trunks went super-Saiyan in an attempt to escape.

"That was cheap!" he hissed, tieing his hair back.

"Well, I told you to cut it anyways," Vegeta retorted smugly and almost smiled when Trunks elbowed him in the stomach and jumped out of reach.

"Not bad. Lets see what you do now," he said while also transforming.

"Oh, shi-"

Trunks was caught off guard as he was assaulted with a blur of energy blasts. There wasn't even enough time for him to hit the ground before Bra's voice came on the intercom.

"Daddy! Can we come in?"

"You got lucky this time, boy…" he said to Trunks, menacingly. "Enter!"

Bra, Pan, and Marron appeared in the doorway smiling.

"What's up, Veggie?" Pan asked, not even noticing a badly burnt Trunks lying in the fetal position on the floor.

"Don't call me that unless you want to end up like him."

They finally took notice of a little bit of smoke coming from Trunks.

"Whoa, he looks like he got run over by a steam roller," Marron grinned. Pan scowled down at the breathing carcass on the floor.

"Get up, you weakling... It couldn't have hurt too badly."

"Speak for yourself…"

Trunks stood up and received a blank stare.

"You were the one on the ground, so don't talk about me."

Pan found herself looking up at his tall figure. If she were anybody else, his height would have been overwhelming.

"**I'll see you in an hour, Pretty Boy." **

"**Shoot! I thought you forgot," **he responded playfully.

"Get out of the way before you get owned," Pan joked.

Trunks obliged and escaped from the room before Vegeta had a chance to torment him any further.

* * *

Revised: March 2008

Next time:

Trunks and Pan go out on their date, but things don't go as smoothly as they'd planned… :)


	6. The Practice Drill!

Disclaimer: Lawl, funny.

'thoughts' **telepathy**

Pan: 16 Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 17 Goten: 17 Uub: 17 Mandy: 16

**Chapter 6: The Practice Drill! **

"Hurry up in the bathroom!" Bra yelled.

"Alright, I'm hurrying!" Trunks shouted back.

"But you've been in there for 40 minutes now! Other people have to shower too!"

"Shut up, I'm coming out now. There's 5 other bathrooms in the house- why do you HAVE to come to this one?"

Bra moved back a few paces as Trunks came out, slamming the door behind him violently.

"Because my good hairdryer's in there. Sheesh, what are you so mad about? Never mind- it's not like I care, anyways, so move."

"Ladies first," Trunks mocked.

"MOVE!"

"Okay, okay, it's just that you're taking up all the space in the hallway."

"WHAT? Are you trying to say that I'm fat?!" Bra hissed, rage building in her voice.

"Maybe."

"Get away from me," she spat.

"Suit yourself. You're too unworthy of my presence, anyways."

"If we weren't related, I'd have stabbed you in your sleep a LONG time ago."

Trunks decided to leave her alone for a few hours.

* * *

After hurrying to his room on the third floor, Trunks shuffled through his wardrobe deciding on something slightly more comfortable- a plaid button-down shirt and comfortable, stylishly bleached jeans. He guessed that Pan would probably come early to chat with Bra for a bit, so went downstairs early.

The doorbell rang just as a tiny house robot barged into Trunks' living area.

"What?" he asked it, annoyed.

"Son Pan is at the door. Should I let her in?"

"Of course you should let her in! …You stupid piece of-"

Trunks hurried to the downstairs entrance. Pan wasn't the slightest bit annoyed at having to wait.

"Sorry about that," Trunks apologized, then typed a code to unlock the sealed door. "Come on in." She smiled and walked into the wide, familiar lobby.

"You guys changed the security code again?" she assumed.

"Yeah," Trunks replied. "Bra probably forgot to tell you."

Pan wore a short-sleeved white sweater over a casual orange dress. Her hair was divided into pigtails that were braided, looped, and tied (which Trunks thought to be adorable, although he'd never say it out loud).

"What's up?" Pan asked almost shyly, ignoring the urge to look at her feet.

Trunks laughed, knowing she was uncomfortable with doing anything to her hair. 'Hooray for sudden femininity!'

"Nothing. Where would you like to go?"

"Fast food!" she cheered. Since neither Videl nor Chichi allowed fast food in their houses, Pan rarely ate it. "I'm just in the mood to clog my arteries at the moment."

"Uh, McDonalds?" Trunks suggested, laughing. "They have really good fries."

"Yeah, man," Pan agreed. She did a victory dance (since she hadn't been to a McDonalds in over a year).

"How long's it been since you've even had fast food?" Trunks asked, cringing.

"Far, far too long, Trunksie."

"Well, I'll have to remedy that."

Bra's footsteps echoed around the living room area. Trunks was almost surprised that she was actually able to walk in such impossibly high heels.

"Hey, Panny, you look cute!"

"I try," she laughed. "By the way, what are you so dressed up for?"

"I'm going to with Goten in a bit," Bra replied smugly.

She was dressed in a sleeveless, knee-length blue dress with killer high-heeled boots. A plain black choker decorated her neck and her hair was pulled up in two loose buns. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Where're you going looking like that?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, it most certainly is."

"No, it definitely isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Shut up?" Pan suggested loudly. They just stared at her, annoyed. "You two are acting like children! Now, stop being stupid and behave like the halfway sensible teenagers you really are."

"I think I can do that," Trunks said slowly, as if he'd thought about it.

"Good, because you were getting on my nerves," Bra grumbled.

"Stop, you're hurting my feelings," Trunks said sarcastically.

"Bra, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to hang out for a few minutes, but Lavender and I have to go. So, I'll see ya later?" Pan offered. Bra gave her a thankful expression.

"Definitely. Have fun, you two," she winked.

"It's not like that!" Trunks explained.

"Suuuure," Bra drawled, and with another wink, added, "I'll see you guys later." She disappeared up the stairwell.

Pan and Trunks were left alone in an awkward silence.

"I guess we'd better go before Vegeta decides he wants to use us as moving targets," Pan said, hoping her humor would stifle the fluttering in the chest.

"You're right," Trunks agreed, grabbing a jacket as he headed into the garage. Pan followed him. "Plane or car?"

"Bike?" Pan asked with large sparkly eyes that Trunks couldn't possibly resist.

"Okay, but I'm driving. You tend to get a little hyper in fast-moving vehicles."

"Wahoo!" Pan cheered. She raced him to the shelf and picked out a black helmet that had swirling silver stripes on the sides.

"Hey, be careful with that... You know how Bra is about her helment."

"Figures."

Pan carefully placed the it over her head while Trunks found suitable headwear. They walked outside and Trunks lazily pulled out a capsule.

"Aren't we feeling slow today?" Pan commented.

"Is it a sin to take time to smell the dandelions?"

"I don't know about you, but I want to make it home in time to eat Grandma's dinner."

Trunks smiled knowingly (because, after all, Chichi's cooking was the best.)

He tossed the capsule to the ground.

"Come on, I'm starving."

"Okay, scoot back a little," Trunks said. Pan gave him space where he climbed on and asked, "You ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Then let's go."

Pan could've sworn the wheels lifted up a few inches as they sped off onto the street. Trunks' long hair flew wildly in the wind and she buried her face in the softness of it while clutching to him.

"Pan, I can't breathe," Trunks said gruffly, but he couldn't help but to smile. Pan loosened her hold on his waist.

"Better?" she asked.

"Sort of."

The sunny horizon swiftly blew past in a swirl of colors. Soon the two young saiyans found themselves in the suburbs at the entrance to a humble McDonalds restaurant. Pan liked the colorful decorations on the inside.

"This place smells good," she observed.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, "That must be the fries."

They walked in and went to the counter. A female employee recognized Trunks and immediately began to swoon over him. Pan snorted in disgust.

"Look, lady, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just do your job." She told her, just a tiny bit threateningly. The girl straightened up.

"May I take your order?" she asked Trunks after sending Pan a wary glare.

Trunks ordered them an amazingly small late lunch of 6 cheeseburgers, 4 value fries, 2 ice cream cones, and 4 Cokes. Pan was surprised he'd ordered so little, and even more surprised when their food was ready almost immediately.

"Whoa, that was quick," she said appreciatively. Trunks grabbed the entire pile at once (to the cashier's dismay), and followed Pan toward some tables.

"Well, this _is_ a fast food restaurant," he reminded her. Pan smiled with a new respect.

"Convenient."

She'd told him once that she didn't really like fancy places, so the McDonalds was quite acceptable for the both of them. They sat down comfortably at a small booth in the farthest corner from the main entrance. Trunks picked up a burger and bit into it hungrily.

"Not so fast- the food's not going to run away," Pan said, trying desperately not to roll her eyes.

"You never know: a few years back, Goten's chicken almost got away, but we managed to throw in a few aggressive negotiations."

Pan did roll her eyes this time. "Well, that's because it was a live chicken."

"Oh, yeah," Trunks grinned. He unwrapped a few burgers and munched on the beefy goodness. Pan placed her jacket on the back of her chair and nibbled on her cheeseburger.

"Mmmm, not as terrible as I'd first thought it would be," she admitted.

Trunks nodded in agreement.

"You should taste the fries. You could dip 'em in anything, and they'd still be the best."

Trunks finished his meal in 4 minutes (even though he'd tried his very best to eat slowly). Pan stared at him while continuing to devour an ice cream cone. She and Lavender had been talking about a variety of meaningless subjects. They were right in the middle of a semi-interesting conversation when they recognized a familiar voice at the counter. Trunks looked past his Pan's face to see none other than Gohan ordering several milkshakes. Pan turned around slowly, recognizing the dismay on Trunks' face as his mouth opened in a silent horrified scream.

"That's not good."

Pan stood up quickly and dumped all the trash. She grabbed her jacket and Trunks' arm. With one silent movement, they were hiding out in the ocean of balls at the kiddy playground. A little girl no older than 5 emerged and sent the two a skeptical look.

Trunks snorted.

"This is the most degrading experience of my life!"

"It's better than Daddy pounding you into road kill," Pan offered.

"True."

"Look, he's getting napkins! Now's our chance!"

They crouched, snuck through the back door, and fled to the motorcycle. Trunks started the engine and they raced to get out of town.

"I hate to say this, but that was fun," Pan breathed. Trunks laughed nervously.

"This is like an adventure: danger, speed-"

"And just a hint of stupidity."

"-all in one tight little package," Trunks finished lamely. "It's too bad that everyone wants to kill me, though..."

"Yes, that's unfortunate," Pan said flatly. Trying not to sound too curious, she added, "Where are we going now?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough."

* * *

Revised: August 2008

Where'll they go? What'll they do?!


	7. The Practice Drill Part 2!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, nothing I say!  
  
'thoughts' =telepathy=  
  
Ages- Pan: 16 Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 17 Uub: 18 Mandy: 16 others: that's for me to know and you to pretend  
  
Oh, and I've been meaning to thank all you peeps for reviewing! I 'preciated it. -  
  
(sugar20, Pan-Chan42, Amour-De-Haine, SSJ5 Tigger, Trunksie Chick, and v son saiyan) Thanks, guys!  
  
Chapter 7: The Practice Drill part 2  
  
Pan looked around at the field where she and Trunks had stopped. "Wow," was all she could say. There were flowers everywhere, and the air had the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Pan smiled genially, and Trunks could tell she was taken with the beauty of it all.  
  
"Well, it was sort of an accident. Dad and I got in an argument and I back- talked to him. It was quite ugly. The crater's over there," he pointed out. Pan laughed at the face he made at the memory.  
  
"That's a big hole!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it... Hey, I just remembered!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There's a lake. Do you want to go swimming?"  
  
"In what- my underwear?" Pan scoffed. Trunks smirked,  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You're a demented pervert. So, where's the water?"  
  
"Tell that to my hormones," Trunks muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I mean, uh, it's that way."  
  
Trunks stripped down and was left with royal blue boxers. Without thinking, the half-saiyan dived in, making a giant wave that trashed Pan's hairdo. She growled when he resurfaced.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"I've never cared too much for this style, anyways," Pan shrugged while unbraiding her hair and letting it fall around her face in a messy heap.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What?" Pan asked as if she had never heard that one before.  
  
"When you fell from heaven?"  
  
She just laughed at him. "That, heheheh, is, haha, so old!"  
  
"Beautiful," Trunks breathed. Pan wasn't sure whether or not he was talking about her or the butterfly that blindly landed on her shoulder. 'Off. Now!' She commanded inwardly to the pretty insect. Pan silently admired the creature as it flapped away. She took off her jacket and glanced at the sparkling water.  
  
"Come on in. I already checked for sharks," Trunks called.  
  
"Are you retarded?" Pan questioned and flipped off her sandals. "Heh, sharks in a freshwater lake- ha! I'm glad I hate this dress," she murmured after disrobing herself from it and running to do a cannon ball into the water. She was glad that she had on a tank top and shorts underneath her dress... Even though the shorts were very short...  
  
Trunks scanned the surface to see if Pan had emerged, but she didn't come up for a couple of minutes. He began to worry when something moved behind him.  
  
"What in the name of Kami-"  
  
Pan jumped out of nowhere and dunked Trunks' head underwater. She was in the middle of doing a weird victory dance when a hand grabbed her ankle and yanked. Hard. Pan screamed, but only bubbles came out. Trunks' smirking face appeared, and she reached over to attempt to smack him. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a close bear hug. She had no control whatsoever, and her face ended up being pressed against Trunks's. They were crushed against each other. Unfortunately, Pan's mouth had bumped against Trunks's mouth, but not before cracking her skull against his very hard forehead. It was all an accident and Pan hated accidents...  
  
The "kiss" wasn't long but just fast enough to brush lips. If Pan weren't so surprised, she might have pummeled him. Slowly, Trunks floated to get air, taking the stunned female with him. Instead of beating the snot out of him, she appeared to be smiling with matted down hair, rubbing her throbbing forehead. Trunks was glad the girl wasn't pounding him into a non- existent pulp for taking advantage of her little blind moment. In fact, Pan just stared at him in a daze. Not that this was surprising- he had that effect on women.  
  
"Your eyes shine like glazed doughnuts," Trunks commented in a childish manner, trying vigorously not to look below her collarbone. Pan laughed evilly, taking much notice to his little dilemma.  
  
"And YOU look like a drowned rat."  
  
"Hey! At least I gave you a compliment."  
  
"And you're very hard-headed," Pan chuckled as she levitated towards the grassy shore and continued to laugh at him.  
  
"I love you too, honey," Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
The brilliant red sun shone over a placid earth. Pan and Trunks were lying out on the grass, limbs sprawled out, and hair tangled. They found their clothes an hour ago, and were walking towards the bike.  
  
"We should do this more often," Pan said while watching a retarded looking cloud that was shaped exactly like her uncle's face.  
  
"I know what you mean," Trunks said lightly. The two caught sight of his motorcycle. Without warning, Pan had grabbed Trunks' jacket, savagely thrown him against a tree, and preceded to make out with him in the middle of the wilderness. She'd tried to resist, but the 'urge' was too overwhelming. At first, Trunks was too startled to do anything, but after a couple seconds, he responded and crushed Pan's body impossibly close to his.  
  
'"What are you doing with my daughter?!"' Gohan's murderous voice thundered. Trunks abruptly detached himself from Pan. She became alarmed.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks went all jittery and freaked out.  
  
"Gohan! He's here, I heard him!"  
  
"Trunks, what are you talking about? Daddy's at work." Pan lifted her hand to his forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever."  
  
"Oh, no. What if I'm hearing voices? I don't want to go to the loony bin!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Uh, I think we'd better go now..."  
  
They arrived at Capsule Corp with Trunks still in shock from Pan's driving. He kept muttering things like "it was such a cute squirrel," and "run, little animals, run!" Pan advised him to take some medicine and get a lot of sleep. Trunks pulled out his keys and walked inside. Amazingly, Bra was waiting on the other end as if she knew exactly when they would return. She beckoned the pair into the house.  
  
"Hey, B," Pan greeted her friend. Trunks tossed his keys on a couch, winked at Pan, and dragged himself up the stairs.  
  
"So, I take it the "date" went well?" Bra teased, playfully. Pan looked out a window and a pink tinge crept up her face. The feeling was very alien to her, but it was an oddly good sensation.  
  
"Yeah, it did. Hey, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Bra grinned.  
  
"I think it's you. Well, I'd better go. If ya get home late my house, you could end up eating" -cringe- "whatever's left of the leftovers." Pan said while walking towards the door. "I'll call you when I get home, 'k?"  
  
"You'd better fill me in on ALL the details."  
  
Pan stepped outside.  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
==============  
  
That chapter was REALLY short. Oh, well.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
School's back in, and unfortunately Pan has to deal with a rumor about her and Lavender. And it's not good. How many people will she deck to find the source of the evil gossip? The world will never know- except for me, that is. ;) 


	8. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, nothing I say!  
  
'thoughts' =telepathy=  
  
Ages- Pan: 16 Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 17 Uub: 18 Mandy: 16 others: take your best guesses  
  
Amy85- The insane asylum isn't that bad, eh? Hehehe...  
  
Chapter 8: Aftermath  
  
"I gotta go, I gotta go!" Pan chanted as she ran aimlessly for a bathroom.  
  
"Hey!!" several students shouted as she violently shoved her way through the human obstacles.  
  
"Sorry, but I gotta pee," she explained bluntly. The quarter Saiyan dashed into the facility and arched an eyebrow. A boy was washing his hands in a sink before staring at her questioningly.  
  
"Dude, why are you wearing a drag?"  
  
At this, Pan's eyes bugged out of their sockets.  
  
"WOAH! I don't know what your problem is, you little nerd, but-!" She stopped short and took a good look around. ".....Oh." She was sort of in the wrong bathroom.  
  
"Agghhh!" Marron cried as Pan collided into her. They both fell over and several loose papers floated lazily to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, Mar! Bathroom. See you in 3rd, gotta go!" The girl scampered away.  
  
"Wait, Pan, that didn't make any sense!" Marron yelled.  
  
(On the other side of Orange Star High)  
  
"Okay, Goten, what do most girls want?" Trunks asked. "Besides me," he added.  
  
Goten smiled thoughtfully and closed his locker door.  
  
"Food?" he shrugged.  
  
"No, that's what you like. You don't know, do you?"  
  
The smile was wiped off Goten's face.  
  
"Man, are you QUESTIONING my knowledge of the female species?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends on how you look at it," Trunks snickered. Goten frowned at him.  
  
"Forget you, then. I guess you'll just go to Pan's birthday gift-less. Don't bite my head off when she gives you grief for life."  
  
Trunks' left eyebrow twitched visibly.  
  
(Back to Marron)  
  
"Not Again!!" Marron gasped when yet another person crashed into her.  
  
This time, she didn't fall, but her science notebook flew out of her hands, and all its contents scattered. Instead of hitting the ground, the papers redirected themselves into her binder.  
  
"What in the world?! Uub?" Marron questioned, finally realizing who she bumped into. The mohawk should've been a little clue, but she was too dizzy to notice.  
  
"What's up?" Uub asked politely. He straightened his clothes and grinned at her.  
  
"Don't smile at me, mister! I've had enough of people running into me today! Am I invisible or something?!"  
  
"No, but the bell is about to ring." The blonde chewed her lip. It was a bad nervous habit she picked up as soon as middle school screwed everything up. That's when she actually began to CARE about grades.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things?!" Marron wailed, pushing past Uub and throwing herself down an empty flight of stairs. He watched her half stumble half run out of sight.  
  
"Well, goodbye to you too..."  
  
(2 hour later in 3rd period)  
  
"Pssstt, Marron!" Pan whispered as loudly as she could without drawing in attention. Marron waited 'til the teacher turned to write some formula on the blackboard to reply.  
  
"What?" She snapped without turning her head, obviously annoyed at having to miss out on the "important" information.  
  
"How 'bout we ditch this place? Bra's gonna be in 'the room.'"  
  
Marron arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Upstairs or downstairs?" she mumbled, low enough for just Pan to hear.  
  
"Upstairs I think," Pan replied.  
  
"Ms. Son, Ms. Chestnut! Is there something you two wish to share with the class?"  
  
"Yeah," Marron responded. "See, Pan has to pee."  
  
(Sorry, I'm in a rhyming mood.) The whole class groaned at this, half of the students remembering their early encounter with the little she-devil and her crazy bladder. Mr. Katani (the teacher) rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll write you a pass."  
  
Marron slipped through the opened door as he went to retrieve a slip of paper. Pan waited patiently for Katani to hand her an excuse.  
  
"Hmm, I don't remember Chestnut not being here... Hmmm."  
  
Pan stifled the bubble of laughter as Katani handed her the slip of paper. (Hehehe, he's one of those really old guys that seem like they'll keel over if the wind blows too hard.) She strolled to the designated janitor's closet wandering why they'd never been caught skipping before. After finding the door, she knocked 7 times as planned. After the 7th knock, a pair of hands reached out and pulled her in.  
  
"Eeep! Bra, you shouldn't do that!"  
  
The blue haired princess giggled at Pan who scowled at her.  
  
"I know, but, hehe, you should've seen the look on your face..."  
  
She couldn't stay mad at her friend for long, though. Amazingly enough, Bra had made the tiny closet slightly more bearable by adding chairs and several bags of potato chips all stashed in a box hidden around all types of cleaning supplies.  
  
"Hey, where's Marron?"  
  
Before Bra could answer, someone rapped on the door- seven times.  
  
"That must be her. Well, open it, Pan, you're the closest."  
  
Pan wrenched the door open and yanked poor Marron inside.  
  
"AGGGHH-mmpphhh.......!"  
  
The blonde attempted to scream, but Pan clamped a hand over her mouth. Finally, she let go when the urge to bust out laughing was too great.  
  
"DON'T. DO. THAT." Marron growled, separating her words to make it extra clear. The two half-Saiyans just chuckled.  
  
"That is fun," Bra gasped when she and Pan had stopped laughing. Marron pouted at them.  
  
"Yeah, well it isn't when you're on the other side. So, why are we here?"  
  
"To talk," Bra piped up.  
  
"About what?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Your date of coarse."  
  
Marron's eyes widened.  
  
"Pan had a date? With who? Tell Me!" she commanded. Bra smirked at her.  
  
"No, way- not Trunks!"  
  
Pan lowered her head in embarrassment, hiding her face with her hair. Marron snatched her friend by the shoulders and shook the girl like some kind of doll.  
  
"When?! Where?! How?!!"  
  
Bra finally came to Pan's aid and pried Marron off.  
  
"Calm down. It was just yesterday." (A/N: today is going to be um... Thursday! Yeah, that sounds good- I like Thursdays. Ok, I'll be shutting up now. -')  
  
"Oh."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seriously, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
Marron's mouth opened in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes it is! Do you realize how many women hate you now?! I swear, they must be possessed or something. Maybe you should go into hiding until the heat dies down, then-"  
  
Bra cut her off.  
  
"Pan can take 'em. Really, like any of those weaklings stand a chance," she scoffed.  
  
Pan, who was squashed in a corner, not really taking part in the conversation, raised a hand.  
  
"What?!" the other two snapped.  
  
"Uh, yeah, if we stay in here another minute, that bleach is gonna poison me."  
  
Bra snorted at her.  
  
"Only if you drink it."  
  
"Well, right now, it's beginning to look tasty..."  
  
"Here," Marron suggested, shoving a bag of chips under Pan's nose. "Eat this."  
  
"Mmmmm," -crunch, crunch- "Barbeque."  
  
===========  
  
Ya'll probably guessed already, but I love bbq chips!!! - You could live off those things...  
  
NEXT TIME: -scratches head- Um, I'll tell you as soon as I think of it. - 


	9. Is This Some Kind of Joke?

Disclaimer: -walks away whistling- What? I don't own DBZ! He does! -points to Akira Toriyama who waves-

'thoughts' =telepathy=

Ages- Pan: 16 Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 17 Uub: 18 Mandy: 16 others: take your best guesses

**Chapter 9: Is This Some Kind of Joke?**

-Mean while, at Capsule Corp.-

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!" Bra screamed. Trunks rushed to the sound of his sister's voice.

"Bra! What is it? Are we under attack?!"

Bulma and Vegeta appeared to check up on all the commotion.

"I have a, a- a ZIT!! WWHAAAAHHHH!!!!" Bra wailed. Trunks slapped a hand to his forehead and fell over while Vegeta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Bulma glided to her daughter and lifted her chin to examine her face.

"Oh, no honey, it's okay. Every body gets one at least once in a lifetime. Well, not me, but-"

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO??!! I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW!!"

Vegeta suddenly came alive.

"Date?!" he roared, "Who would dare touch you???!!!"

Trunks pulled his father in the corner for a little talk.

"Look, first we act all supportive, then we find out this guy's name, and beat his face in later- right now, Bra will be pissed at both of us if you ruin her date now." Trunks whispered. Of coarse, he had already figured out that Goten was Bra's boyfriend, but he sure wasn't about to say anything. Vegeta nodded his head in an understanding manner.

"Good idea, boy. It seems you **do** have a brain between those ears..." he chuckled.

"Oh, Mom, I'm gonna DIE! My life is over. It's the end of the world!"

Bulma tried her best to comfort the teen, but all attempts were futile.

"There, there. We'll get you all fixed up for that date. Your zit is barely noticeable- the right amount of make-up should do the trick." Another thing that had upset Bra was Trunks' flippant attitude and the '"Kami, Bra, suck it up! This is pathetic."' Bra had wailed louder, and of coarse Trunks ended up regretting his mistake after Vegeta ended up planting his face into the floor. He felt so unloved. 'Twas a bad day for Trunks.

"But he will be here in a couple minutes! I'm doomed!"

-10 minutes later-

"See, you look wonderful," Bulma praised. Bra sniffled.

"I do?"

She had on red skin-tight slacks with a totally useless belt hanging off her hips and a black halter top that read in sparkly letters 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful; hate me because your boyfriend wants me.' Her feet were strapped up in high- heeled black sandals. Bulma had done her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Goten won't be able to walk straight after he looks at you."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Yeah, he'll be knocked over by the ugliness of my face! WHAAHHH!!"

"No, don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup!" Bra's wailing stopped, and she hiccupped.

"I'll get it!" Trunks shouted from downstairs. "Hey, Goten. Come in."

"What's up?" Goten said, stepping into the living room.

"Not much. Bra's upstairs. Oh, and don't say anything about her face," Trunks warned. Goten looked puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Um, okay." Goten found Bra and Bulma in Bra's room upstairs.

"Whoa."

"What? Does my face frighten you? Huh?! **HUH**?!!"

"No, no it's not that- you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Goten gaped. Sucking up worked well because Bra's eyes got all sparkly.

"Wow, that's so sweet. You look good too."

Goten flashed a wide cheesy grin.

"Awwww! You two are SO cute!" Bulma cried. No, she really cried. Bra walked over to Goten and tugged on his arm.

"I think we should go now," she whispered.

"Sure. Bye, Bulma."

-An hour later at the Son Residence-

"Pan, get out of the house and do something. You've been in here all yesterday and today. Go outside, fly around the world- anything," Videl ordered.

"Geeze, Mom, you sound like you don't love me anymore."

"Well your father and I sorta want the house to ourselves so we can-"

"WHOA. Stop, I understand. Um, yeah, I'll just go now," Pan grumbled.

"Here." Videl shoved fifty dollars in her hand. "Go buy something. Stay out as long as you like."

Pan accepted the cash and walked out muttering "Ewww! Gross, they're just too old for that!"

She used a capsule plane to fly to the least crowded Satan City Mall.

"Should I get these or these," she wondered to herself, holding up two pairs of boys' sweatpants, both of which were 4 sizes too big for her. One was navy blue with a small silver tiger on the back pocket, and the other pair was plain and gray with a drawstring. She chose the latter and shoved it into her hand-held shopping cart that also contained 2 solid white T-shirts (extra large) and a pair of boxer shorts.

"Will this be all?" A male sales clerk asked when Pan set her stuff at the check out counter.

"Yeah." The man eyed her questioningly, but she sent him a scowl that said 'look at me again, and I'll claw your eyes out of their sockets.'

"Uh, your total is $47.98."

'Just in my budget.' She handed him two twenties and a ten.

"Oh. My. Gosh. If it isn't Pan Son the little oompaloompa," came a taunting voice.

Pan halted and turned to take in the sickening sight of Mandy and the gang. (I TOLD you she'd be back!)

"What are you, like 4 foot 2?" a red head to Mandy's left joked. All of them were around 5' 6'.

"No, I'm 5' 1, and if you don't shut up, I'll rip out your vocal cords and strangle you with them," Pan said in an oddly calm way.

"What are you gonna do? Kick me in the ankle?" Mandy sneered.

"Trust me, I'll hurt a lot more than your ankle, but I really don't feel like having to put my bags down. So if you like being able to breathe without tubes running down your throat go home, and never show your ugly face near me again," the half-saiyan threatened.

"Like whatever. Come on, girls, let's go. I can't stand breathing the same air as this trash."

It took every ounce of self-control in Pan's body to keep herself from blasting Mandy into a pile of ashes. She flew to Capsule Corp like no tomorrow. What better way to blow off steam than harassing Violet Brains?

"Pan, what are you doing here?"

She pushed past Trunks and plopped onto his bed. Then, she pressed a pillow to her face and screamed into its warmth.

"Um, that's my pillow," Trunks noticed.

"Yes it is, genius. I'm in your house, right?" Pan growled.

"Why are you spitting on my pillow?"

"I'm not spitting in it, dumbo," Pan snapped.

"Is something wrong? You haven't called me dumbo since 5th grade." Trunks' voice showed genuine concern.

"Yes, something's wrong- I want to decapitate Mandy Kendrick's head, that's what's wrong. She's supposed to be YOUR buddy."

"That's it? You don't like her? I thought it was a serious problem. Just slap her."

"Some friend you are," Pan snickered.

"Hey," Trunks said, holding his hands defensively. "The only reason I'm nice to her is for social reasons. Really, I'm on your side- she is kind of annoying."

"Yeah, right. Only kind of? Suuuurrre."

"Okay, she makes me want to throw up with all that perfume on. Don't even get me started on her breath. Did you know I kissed her once in 9th grade? Talk about toothpaste emergency!" Trunks groaned. Pan only laughed at him.

"I didn't know you were that stupid! Hahahaha!"

"Hey! I was a young naïve child back then."

"So what are you now?"

"Now? Now you ask? Now I am a man! And quit laughing at me! It's not funny!"

============

Ah, yes, the return of Mandy. XX

Is it just me or is Pan MAJORLY PMSing here? I didn't mean to make her all irritable, though.


	10. He's a Witch! Burn Him!

Disclaimer: -walks away whistling- What? I don't own DBZ! He does! -points to Akira Toriyama who waves-  
  
'thoughts' =telepathy=  
  
This chapter is a month after the last one, so work with me, here.  
  
Okay, everybody, I have to recognize someone real quick...

...**Miranda B.** flat out e-mailed me to tell me to update. Now THAT is what I'm talkin' about! Thanks for the encouragement, Mandy! Here's another chapter for ya.

Pan: 17 (She is almost legal now!! Muahahahaha! Oo'' ...Sorry...) Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 18 Uub: 18 Mandy: 16 others: um, I don't know. You guys can just make something up...  
  
**Chapter 10: He's A Witch! Burn Him!**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Panny, happy birthday to you!! Yaaaaay!!" The crowd of people sang.

Even though there were only around 30 people there, Capsule Corp was bursting with all the commotion. Pan was there, a forced smile plastered on her face. No one knew that she was **seriously pissed off**. How could Trunks just NOT show up to her party?! Needless to say, if she EVER saw him again, Bulma would lose a son...

"Well, aren't you gonna eat some cake?" Pan was jolted from her murderous thoughts by her uncle's hand waving in her face.

"Yeah, yeah..." she sighed and cut him a large portion of the icing covered dessert.

"Has anyone seen Trunks?" Bra asked. She had pried through several no-name guests to seek out Pan, Uub, and Marron who were sitting at a table. A bowl of punch took up most of the space.

"Nope," Uub replied. He and Marron were restraining Pan, as she was about to hunt down 'Lavender Brains.'

"Whoa, Pan, I'm sure he's coming. He said something about an ambush, though." Bra scratched her head in a clueless posture. To her surprise, a playful smile hovered over Pan's mouth. It then turned into an evil grin.

"What?" Marron asked for everyone.

"I know why he's not here yet..."

"And that would be...why?" Bra prompted. They all leaned slightly forward to take in the horrific details...

"He's such a punk!" The news had been revealed, and Bra was appalled that she was related to a certain someone.

"You mean he's afraid of a few stupid women?" Marron said.

"Yeah!" Uub stated, defensively, as though talking about Trunks that way was insulting to him as well. "You women are so... dangerous. One minute you're happy, and the next, some guy ends up in a hospital!" he exclaimed.

Pan sneered at him.

"Well, it wouldn't have top be that way if some of you weren't so perverted. And that guy didn't go to the hospital! ...Although... I'm pretty sure he'll never be able to have children..."

Uub flinched while Bra laughed and Marron shook her head in disapproval.

"Kids these days..."

"Hey, guys, I'm going to the kitchen to get some cake," Pan informed her friends.

She left the chatty bunch and navigated through noiseless halls towards the smell of her grandma's cooking. Chichi had insisted upon preparing the food- only the best for her favorite granddaughter. Of coarse, Pan was her only granddaughter, but that wasn't the object of focus. The only thing on Pan's my was 'eat something high in sugar.'

The young Saiyan trudged into the kitchen only to find most of her 4-foot-tall cake had already been eaten. 'Note to self: don't invite Uncle Goten to next birthday.' Pan groaned and fumbled with the plastic wrap to retrieve a paper plate. She ended up ripping the plastic out of pure frustration, yet successfully piling some crumbling cake onto the plate.

Now swelling with satisfaction, Pan retreated to the doorway only to be stopped by an arm that encircled itself around her waist, crushing her to a solid male body. In a swift motion, she had decked her "attacker" by shoving his face to the ground, wrenching one arm around and pinning it behind his back in a painful snap. The man cried out, but Pan, who was grinning at her victory, sat on him.

"PAN. GET OFF!"

Pan didn't move. She only shifted around, making herself comfortable, twisting her captive's arm in the process.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me." After all that, she still held the plate in her hand, so she took a bite of cake while waiting for a reply.

"Snuck up on you? This is MY house, remember?"

"No, it's your momma's house."

"Just get off!"

"Okay, okay. You weren't a good chair anyways," Pan said as she rose with a pout. Trunks stood up and dusted himself off. "For a moment I thought you just weren't going to show up..." she smirked.

Trunks rolled his eyes at her.

"I came with your present Miss Beat-down-everyone-who-tries-to-give- you-a-hug."

Trunks handed Pan a capsule, and she thanked him. With a –click!- and a –boom!- a skinny white box appeared on the floor. Pan set her plate down to pick it up. It was thin and light, so she had no trouble figuring that there were clothes inside. The longhaired girl kept a smile painted on her features, but she was inwardly cursing the Saiyan prince in every language she knew.

'First, he shows up late and now he brings clothes as presents! This stuff had better not make me look like some kind of slut,' Pan thought. She ripped the top from the case only to nearly fall over from shock.

A black dress was folded neatly in the box. Pan fingered the silky material of the straps, and realized that it was actually midnight blue. So dark that she could hardly tell without sticking her face up close to it. Trunks was chuckling at her reaction.

"I take it you like the 'oh dreaded dress of doom.'"

Pan nodded in response.

"I love it."

She had never really liked dresses much and she'd NEVER thought she would wear one as expensive looking as this one. This time was an exception. She removed the clothing from its prison and found that it was lengthy. Good. Pan's eyes twinkled approvingly at Trunks who smirked. The soft sheen of the dress made it shine slightly, but not too flashily. Pan liked that. And it wasn't slutty. Well, not too slutty. Two splits ran up the sides, and Pan's smile flickered. But the neckline would be acceptable, even to Gohan.

"I thought you might like it. This way Bra and Marron won't have to take you shopping for the prom."

Trunks was smiling at the petite girl before him. In a flash, Pan had tackled Trunks to the ground in a hug bear hug. She was giggling, and he just laughed along with her. It was quite a sight to see the pair sprawled out in the middle of the kitchen floor, laughing to their hearts' content. By now, Trunks' hair had grown just to his shoulders, and Pan's was to her elbows. With their faces so close together, their hair looked black with purple streaks.  
  
Pan ran a hand through Trunks' hair, tracing her fingers along his scalp. They both stood up.

"Thank you."

Then Pan did something she'd sworn as taboo- she kissed him.

====================

You guys are the greatest! - The support is very much appreciated!


	11. Evil Dress From Hell!

Disclaimer: I refuse to say anything.

'thoughts' =telepathy=

This chapter is a month after the last one, so work with me, here.

YAY, AGES HAVE CHANGED!

Pan: 17 (She is almost legal now!! Muahahahaha! Oo'' ...Sorry...) Marron: 17 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 18 Uub: 17 Mandy: 16 others: um, I don't know. You guys can just make something up...

**Chapter 11: Evil Dress from Hell!**

"Pan! Get over here now, missy!"

Pan cringed at the harsh sound of Bra's screech, regretting that she had agreed to spend the week living in the same house as the angry she-devil. Capsule Corp _had_ been quiet; Capsule Corp _was_ peaceful. Pan sighed. There was no use in trying to run now.

"I'll be right over, your highness," she said sarcastically. Just as Pan opened the door to her Bra's room, the Saiyan princess was all in her face.

"And just **why** didn't I know about **this**??????" Bra shoved a blue garment at her.

"Uh... I forgot?"

"Don't give me that crap, Pan! How could you not tell me?" Bra's eyes went large and watery, and to add to the effect, she poked out her bottom lip. Of coarse, Pan felt a little guilty.

"I was gonna tell you, but I just didn't want Mom and Grandma to get all crazy... You know how they are."

"Yeah, but that's no excuse as to why you couldn't have at least shown me right after they went home..."

Pan rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, B. You can see it now." She flipped a few of the straps into place and dropped the dress in Bra's eager hands. Bra examined every singe fiber, running her fingers over the silkiness, frowning.

"How come he never gets me anything like this?"

"I dunno," came her friend's reply. "Maybe he just doesn't like you as much."

Bra grunted. "Whatever. Hey, go try it on for a sec."

Pan groaned in frustration- she had already let go of a little pride to let Trunks see her in it. And she knew very well that the cursed thing fit! 'Evilness...'

"Wow, Pan you look good!"

"Yeah, I know."

Pan's expression made her look tortured beyond all reasoning, but Bra didn't notice. She only admired the dress and how great her friend looked in it.

"Do a little spin real quick."

Pan unenthusiastically obeyed.

"My brother has good taste..."

"Yeah, I know, now can we just be couch potatoes already?"

"Alright, alright..."

Pan smirked in victory. 'Score!'

"...But shouldn't we get some shoes to go with-"

"No, no! Shoes tomorrow. TV and junk food now." Pan was getting desperate.

"Fine, don't have a heart attack... sheesh!"

So, Pan went into Bra's bathroom and changed back into her old tank top and ancient sweat pants. Bra waited for her, and they both descended to the second floor towards the nearest TV room to hang out. But when they got there, the lights were off, but the TV was already on, signaling they weren't the first ones there.

Holding all their snacks with only a rear view of the occupied couch, Bra and Pan crouched and crept to the sofa intending to give someone a **rude** awakening. They counted together in their heads. '1... 2... 3!' They popped up about to shout. But a moaning sound startled them, totally throwing their plan out the window. Followed by golden hair flying everywhere.

Marron and Uub were sprawled across the couch making out. Their hands were everywhere. Bra slapped a hand over Pan's eyes, and squeezed her own shut. The pair sunk down the back of the sofa and crawled out of the room locking the door behind them.

"My virgin eyes!" Pan wailed. It was Bra's turn to roll her eyes. "It could've been worse- trust me. My family has no shame..."

Pan shivered instinctively. 'You're telling me...' Once, she had the horrifying experience of walking in on Vegeta and Bulma in one of their "rabbit activities." The thought flickered n her mind, and she forced it away. 'Ewww, I didn't know people could bend that way... Sick!' She became nauseated just thinking about it.

"Pan, come on."

Bra invited her to a spot next to her. Pan set the bags of popcorn and chips she was holding onto the floor. She sat opposite to Bra and made herself comfy by stacking up all the cushions available and opening a bag of popcorn.

"Hey, you're hogging the cushions," Bra complained.

"There's always another couch..."

"But this seat has the best view."

"That's right."

"But that's not fair."

"Heh, I know..." Pan smiled smugly. Bra grinned and stole a cushion anyways.

"You ready for the scariest movie of all time?"

Pan shrugged, indifferent to the 'scary' part.

"Yup."

Bra popped in a tape.

"The Exorcist?" Pan asked. The back of the box said the movie was 2 hours and 12 minutes long. "No way..."

"Hey, what's up?" The two girls turned around to see Trunks walking towards them.

"We're about to watch The Exorcist," Pan answered.

"Move over a little," Trunks said.

"What happened to 'please'?"

"It ran away..."

Pan made room so Trunks could sit in between her and Bra comfortably. He settled in and Pan leaned over to snuggle into the front of his cotton shirt.

"Are we ready now?" Bra demanded after snorting at Pan's random show of affection.

"Just start the movie."

Dear Pan was fine with the film right up until the little girl's head spun all the way around. Slowly.

"They can _show that_ on TV?"

"Well if they couldn't, they can now... Eww, her eyes are **all** green!" Bra stated.

"Well she _is_ possessed," Trunks said.

"Duh," Pan said, yawning.

She looked back at the movie just in time to see the look on the two men's faces. The priest looked a little bit annoyed. After witnessing the creepy rotation, the other guy sitting wasn't all sunshine and daisies either. Pan shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth and laughed at the screen.

"You can run now. Retard..." She hated it when the "good guys" are about to die and they don't run. 'No way... They can't run- that's too sensible. They stand there screaming like idiots.'

"Run, Run!" Bra and Pan both screamed at the TV. The priest, of coarse, didn't listen. The demon jumped into him and he looked crazy. Pan slapped her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Ya should've run, you moron." She looked up in time to see the priest jump out of the window.

"No! I didn't mean to run that way!"

Trunks only groaned at the cheesiness. Out of habit he shoved some barbeque chips in his mouth. Bra punched a pillow in frustration.

"Yo," she growled at the TV, "that jelly in your back is your spine."

"Yeah," Pan added, "and the gray stuff between your ears is your brain. You should've stayed home, sucker."

They leaned back into the sofa, their eyelids drooping.

"Whaddo you wanna do now?" Bra asked.

"Sleep," Pan said contently. She was now sitting in Trunks's lap, leaning on him. He'd fallen asleep already with his arms around her.

"Awwwww, that's so cute... "Bra commented, "Sleepy sleep time..."

"What?"

"Nothing, Pan, nothing."

==========

Yes, is has been ages since I last update this story. Sorry. But, I come bearing good news- the prom is coming up soon! Rest assured that when the dance is over, that doesn't mean I've finished the story. :D

Thanks everyone, again, for all the compliments and support. It really means a lot to me.


	12. April Showers Rot the Flowers

Disclaimer: I refuse to say anything.

'thoughts' # telepathy#

Pan: 17 **Marron: 18** Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 18 Uub: 18 **Mandy: 17**

I'll say this up front: the prom will be here soon. Like within the next 2 chapters... I'm guessing that the entire story won't get any longer than twenty chapters. (Y'know, that's a rough estimate.) This story is like my first love or somethin'. I just don't want to let it go...

****

**Chapter 12: April Showers Rot the Flowers**

Meanwhile at "the new and improved Orange Star High", Trunks and Pan were working on an English project that involved writing a biography on your partner. Pan was in advanced courses, so she and Trunks were in the same class, therefore allowing them to work together. Unfortunately, Pan sucked at English, but at least she used half her brain while working. Trunks just took up space and wasted air. He was steady thinking of a quote that Pan could use on his biography, but it wasn't working out too well...

"What goes around goes around and around..."

"That's stupid! Think of another one."

"Okay, then... Would you mind bearing my child?"

"..."

"Alright, then... Er, next one..."

Pan rolled her eyes. Guys could be so perverted... Asian, black, white, Hispanic... they were all the same. Unfortunately, she liked Trunks enough to be his partner for this huge long-term English project. Of course, Pan was **_very_** smart, and she planned on being finished with her work as soon as possible, while Trunks, on the other hand, was a procrastinator. And proud of it.

As soon as Trunks thought of a very neat little quote, Pan would find some pervertedness in it...

"No, no, that makes you sound like a gigolo! You need a quote for yourself, not an advertisement! I'm serious, Trunks. You're going to have one screwed up profile... Jeez."

"Yeah, but what about _your_ profile thingy, or whatever you call it? How am I supposed to write this? You know I suck at English too."

Pan wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention. She scribbled notes while mumbling ideas.

"... Gigolo, 18 years old, 5 foot 10, arrogant personality..."

"Hey, Pan. A bit of help, please?" Trunks asked, choosing to ignore her first and last , stupid, 163 pounds, annoying, slightly attractive when not being stupid-"

"Wait- whaddo you mean only _slightly_ attractive????" Trunks hissed.

She shoved a hand in his face.

"Oh, come off it!"

"I don't get it- why are you so intent on putting me down? Is it because I'm prettier than you or somethin'?"

"..."

"Oh yeah. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" he snickered. Pan sent him a cold glance.

"Whatever, Sasquach," Pan growled.

"Alright then, little booty," Trunks smirked, looking down at her. She scowled and continued writing.

"Now," she said icily. "Do you have any talents or useful abilities? Hold on. Don't answer that- I already know the answer to the question... Talents...none... Did I mention conceited? Oh well, I'll write it again... Special qualities...none... I.Q. is practically nonexistent..."

"Hey! See, this is exactly what I was talking about! So much anger! Hater."

"...Attention span...that of a fly's..."

"I didn't appreciate that."

"...May need mental counseling. And the list goes on..."

-------------------

Uub was in the middle of history- his worst subject. Instead of paying attention, he drew stick people all over a stack of notes. Some of the little people were punching each other in their faces, and two smaller figures poked at one another while a "cute" stick dog came and chased them up a tree...

"Dude, look at that kid's stick people... Eww, they're all bloody!" a girl squealed to her friend.

Uub laughed maniacally after marking little pools of blood with his red pen. One stick person (who looked suspiciously like his teacher) had the misfortune of meeting an untimely demise.

"Man, that is so gross! Do you have problems or something???" one boy asked, obviously disgusted, but still admiring Uub's artistic abilities.

The stick man's head was blown off and far beyond erasable repair, for Uub had scribbled red all around his mini neck. Underneath the head, there were guts, and more blood.

"**Oi! You sick _freak_!**"

All the heads in the room turned towards the boy who screamed with a high-pitched girly voice. The teacher frowned and basically told the whole lot of them to shut up. Uub tried not to laugh at Goten, the owner of the voice.

"Uub, dude, that's just sick!" Goten whispered.

Uub gave up and burst out laughing. Oh, what a laugh...such an evil, twisted laugh...

-----------------

Marron, who was seated in the front of the classroom, paid perfect attention to her science teacher. Although she was pretty and quite popular, she now had the nerdish air around her...the attitude that clearly stated 'Shut up, I'm trying to learn here!'

A timid boy sitting next to Marron eyed her every once in a while. He'd had a crush on her for five years and everyone knew... 'Okay,' he thought. 'Now's my chance...'

"Uh, Marron."

Marron sighed and turned to look at him.

"What do you want, Jared?"

Jared shyly looked into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Marron rolled her eyes, clearly not wanting to talk to him.

"Marry you? No way," she said, crushing his poor little heart.

Jared burst into tears.

"Marron, my beautiful Marron! How could you? And I have loved you for so long... A love everlasting! You deny me a life of happiness! And- oh!" He ran from the room sobbing.

Marron felt like crap. The poor kid! He was so little, frail, and emotional. And he confessed his undying love for her... It was too bad she couldn't possibly return the feeling. In a second, her guilt had completely disappeared.

"What a weirdo..." she muttered.

--------------

Bra Brief, the most popular, most sought after, and most envied girl on the planet was chewing a piece of gum. Ah, but not a tiny piece of chewing gum- a _humongous, overwhelmingly **huge **_wad of gum. Behind her was a list of school rules with 'No chewing gum' clearly underlined. Bra could not have cared less about the rules as she leaned back in her chair blowing hot air balloons for bubbles, twirling her pencil lazily.

She swept her hair out of her face while thinking of all the other things she could have been doing at the moment. 'It's so boooooriiiiiiiiiinnng in here! I could be doing other stuff...like making out with Goten,' she thought, drooling at the mental image of her super-hottie boyfriend.

-----------------

"Marron, you are so cruel!" Trunks accused as he walked to gym, the only class they had together.

"What are you talking about?" Marron asked. She looked at Trunks like he was crazy.

"How could you do that guy like that? You made the little dude cry..." he said.

"How'd you know about that?"

"I have connections," Trunks grinned. Marron rolled her eyes.

"That guy was a stalker, Trunks. He doesn't love me," she stated. "Besides, he was trying to grab my butt!"

"Gah! What is wrong with all you women these days? That just means he likes you...and your butt."

"Trunks?"

"Yeah, Marron?"

"Shut up."

"Good idea..."

-----------------------------------------

I know a bunch of you are thinking 'Finally!!!!!' Uh, yeah, how long has it been since I've updated- a couple of months? Oops. That makes me want to beat myself over the head! Gr.

I wouldn't be surprised if people showed up at my door with torches and pitch forks...


	13. Shut Up!

Disclaimer: …

'thoughts' –telepathy-

Pan: 17 Marron: 18 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 18 Uub: 18 Mandy: 17

**Chapter 13: Shut Up!**

"You see this hanger? Well, I'm gonna take it, I'm gonna heat it up, straighten it, and shove it up your ass!"

Pan looked away bored as Bra continued to yell. She was suddenly grateful that Trunks had bought her a dress for her birthday. Otherwise, she would have probably been right next to Bra, screaming at the flustered store manager.

"What do you mean you only have one size! What kind of idiot only sells their dresses in one size!"

Pan looked up, counting the ceiling tiles.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Brief, but-"

Pan had started to count the dust particles.

"Whatever. Let's go, Pan."

"Okay…?"

Pan was surprised. Bra didn't have any bags… Bra didn't have any bags! Pan looked around, searching. No, Bra didn't have anything but her purse. Pan checked her own hands and felt no extra weight. 'What in the name of all things holy…?' As they walked out of the store and into the rest of the mall, Pan enjoyed the fact that she didn't have to hold bags twice her weight. She wanted to ask Bra if there was something wrong, but she decided it would be best to wait.

"Hey there," a man's voice said. Bra and Pan turned around to see a couple of guys about their age. Pan sneered, not wanting to deal with them.

"So, are you two a couple?" one man asked.

Pan stuttered and Bra face-faulted. They thought she was gay… damn. Indeed, Bra looked very pretty and Pan practically looked like a 13-year-old boy with boobs.

"Maybe we should ask _you_ that question," Bra smirked, smiling more widely when the two guys started. They were too stupid to come up with anything, so they just turned around and went in the opposite direction. Pan took a coin out of her pocket and flung it at the guys as she and Bra turned around and walked the other way. They laughed after hearing an obvious yelp. Pan knew it hit him clear in the back of his head.

"Dumbass."

------------------------

"Please, Uub?"

"Nope, sorry, I don't talk to stupid people."

"Hey, man! Are you trying to hurt my feelings or something?"

"Hey, Marron, did you hear something?"

"No, did you?"

"No, but there's this annoying buzzing sound…"

"A mosquito?"

"Maybe…"

"Aw, come on! This isn't even right! I only wanted ONE piece of chocolate! Guys!"

"Hmmm," Uub said, and without looking, smacked Trunks straight in the middle of his forehead. "I think I got it, Marron. The buzzing stopped for a minute."

"Oh, holy son of a biscuit-eater, it moved!" Marron exclaimed with mock horror.

"It's a zombie!"

Uub threw rock that hit Trunks between the eyes.

"I think I got him for real this time…"

--------------------------

"Bra."

"What?"

"I miss Trunks."

"Pan, we'll see him in like two seconds."

They opened the doors of Capsule Corp and Pan headed straight for an unconscious lump on the floor.

"Hey, Bra," Pan called to her friend who was shuffling through the refrigerator. "I think I found something."

"Oh look," Bra snorted. "I think it's Trunks."

Trunks groaned and rolled on his side.

"Really? Let's poke him with a stick."

"No, don't," Trunks mumbled.

Pan laughed, helping him stand up. He hugged her and she returned the hug with a playfully raised eyebrow. "Stupid, how long have you been lying there?"

"I don't know- five minutes?"

Bra rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Goten?"

"Yeah, he went home a couple hours ago."

"Well, bye."

Bra left as quickly as she came. Pan snorted remembering how much Bra had wanted to go home. Trunks shook his head not understanding why Bra wanted Goten.

"We should play a game," he said, shaking the stray hair out of his eyes.

"What kind of game?" Pan asked as they sat down in the living room.

"A video game."

"Mortal Combat?"

"Sure."

Trunks smirked. Pan didn't know what she was getting into. Trunks was the master! No one could defeat him in Mortal Combat…especially not a girl! Who did Pan think she was, challenging him like that?

"Alright, Pan. Are you ready for an old fashioned beat-down?"

"Just pick up the controller," Pan scoffed.

Trunks picked up his controller and sat on the couch next to her. The flaming dragonhead appeared on the screen and Pan picked Sonya. Trunks chose Sub-Zero. _"Round One. Fight!"_ Sub-Zero made the first move and punched Sonya in the face repeatedly. Sonya kicked Sub-Zero in the face then tripped him. Sub-Zero got up and froze Sonya as she jumped into the air to punch him. He punched Sonya even higher into the air and she fell with a scream.

"Damn," Trunks said laughingly, "I _froze_ you, Pan."

Pan ignored him as Sonya leapt up and blew Sub-Zero the kiss of death. He grabbed his head as though he was insane and Sonya kicked him in the side of his head. He flew across the screen. Sonya ran after him and delivered the final blow. _"Sonya Wins. Round two. Fight!"_

"See that," Pan said smugly, "Sonya wins. Yeah. Trunks, it looks like you opened a jar of whoop-ass…"

Trunks snorted, but laughed along with her.

"You have to beat me twice to win, but that's not gonna happen."

Pan beat him. Badly. The victory was nearly flawless. They agreed never to mention it. Ever. Sighing in defeat, Trunks slumped over leaning one Pan's shoulder. Pan was so short that he had to shift over a bit to reach her shoulder.

"Hey, Pan?"

"Wha-"

Trunks' mouth was on hers before she could finish. At first, Pan flailed around a bit, much like a drowning bird, but then she was somehow twisted in Trunks' lap, tangling her hands in his hair.

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta's voice roared.

Trunks and Pan jumped, breaking apart quickly, almost guiltily, pretending as though nothing had happened. Pan straightened her hair.

"Nothing!" Trunks answered instantly. Vegeta sneered at him.

"Shut up," he said, turning around to smirk at Pan. "I think you had better go home before you two create a whole new breed of stupid…"


	14. I'm a Man! Men Don't Need Water!

"Pan

Disclaimer: Wtf is that? I don't even know what that is.

'thoughts' **telepathy**

Pan: 17 Marron: 18 Bra: 16 Trunks: 18 Goten: 18 Uub: 18 Mandy: 17

Chapter 14: I'm a Man! Men Don't Need Water…

"Pan."

Pan squirmed and attempted to ignore the annoyingly familiar voice.

"Pan! GET UP NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?!"

"Oh, FRICK!" Pan leapt up with fright, looking for a fire or a large meteor. "What is it?!"

"PROM! ARE YOU RETARDED?!" Bra screamed, disbelievingly.

Pan looked over at her alarm clock; 6AM blinked at her with harmless red letters. "I freakin' hate you."

"Do I look like I care? You have fifteen minutes to get up, showered, and ready to go!"

"Go where? I have FOURTEEN FREAKIN' HOURS 'til the stupid dance, so piss off!"

Pan rolled over and snuggled back into her pillows. She didn't have time to get quite settled, though, because the pillows were ripped violently away, and her bed was kicked five feet across the carpet. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. Bra, still in the doorway, was twitching in irritation.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake now…ugh."

"Good."

The new cheery voice followed by a brilliant smile told Pan she was safe for only a matter of time. It made no difference- she knew the deal. Today would be a horribly long day with horribly idiotic beauticians and horribly girly nails. She wanted to find a box-cutter so she could make Bra swallow it, but she controlled herself. She would go along with her best friend's devices of torture just this once more.

"And how the _heck_ did you get into my house…?"

--

Uub was laughing so hard that he didn't know which way was up. Marron told him to raise his right hand; his left hand shot up like a nerd's in elementary school. They weren't really sure what he was laughing about (even he didn't really know). All they knew was that Uub was rolling around on the ground, and Marron was hoping that she didn't see anyone she knew.

"The mammoth died…haha…with food still in its mouth!" Uub breathed, holding his middle.

The mall was not a place to let one's guard down! They had…enemies. One's reputation could be ruined- torn, pillaged, plundered, utterly destroyed, annihilated, buried, dead, and gone before one could even know they were screwed. Marron scanned the corridor one last time before kicking Uub in the ribs.

"C'mon! I actually like my life here, and I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to move to Canada to escape the irreparable damage to my reputation."

"Yeah," Uub agreed as Marron rolled her eyes. "Canada sucks…"

--

"Tux or no tux?"

They both looked at each other and grinned. "TUX!"

"I'm James Bond, hoes!" Trunks shouted to some seagulls outside his windowsill.

"And who does that make me?" Goten asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Goten- there can only be one Bond."

"That's not what your mother said in Trebec."

"Oh, shut it! I so own Sean Connery….The old man's got nothin' on me. I'm a better Bond than he could ever _dream_ of being."

"Pfft, whatever," Goten retorted.

"In fact," Trunks continued, "Sean Connery wishes he were half the man I am."

"But you're not even a man!"

"Hey, don't be jealous," Trunks countered, rubbing the slight stubble on his chin. "Just go _buy_ a beard if you want one so badly."

"Ha. I don't need man-hair to be considered manly," Goten said, defensively rubbing his smooth chin. "In fact, I'll bet Sean Connery would still be sexier than you even if he decided to shave his legs!"

"Heck no! I'd top him any day. The ladies all know I'm still number one on their Christmas list," Trunks claimed.

"Yeah, but they'd still only wanna have Sean Connery's kids," Goten reminded him.

"Fine, fine."

"I mean, the guy's my idol. He's just so cool! Shoot, I'd marry him."

Vegeta just happened to be walking by Trunks' room at that exact moment.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goten greeted, hoping he hadn't heard that last sentence.

Vegeta sent him a disgusted glance and continued without a word.

"Wait- I can explain!" Goten called after him.

"Save it," Vegeta said. Trunks laughed, seeing his father's smirk.

"You know just as well as I do that you wouldn't mind having Sean Connery's kids."

--

When Bra and Pan arrived at the beauty parlor, Marron was already under a hairdryer. Uub was sitting in a chair across from her. He was sleeping soundly, to Pan's amusement. (She immediately pointed and laughed at the drool on the corner of his mouth.)

"Ah, there you two are!" Marron said, a bit loudly, after looking up from her magazine. She clearly couldn't hear well under the dryer. "What took you so long?"

"Ask Pan," Bra replied, giving her friend a hostile look.

"Hey, I agreed to go, but I wasn't expecting to have to wake up before the sun rose," Pan grunted.

"Well, how long did you expect the beautification process to take? Five minutes?" Bra snorted.

"Well, I didn't think it would take SIX HOURS, that's for sure."

Uub yawned obnoxiously. He opened his eyes to glare at the two of them.

"Hey, hey, just in case you didn't notice, I'm trying to SLEEP."

"That's nice," Bra said, completely waving him off. "Anyway, Pan, wait here."

Pan plopped down in a chair in front of a sink miserably.

"Pan, you're such a loser," Uub chuckled.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Pan asked grumpily.

"What kind of girl doesn't like to get all prettied? You get your hair done, nails done, make-up done, all that crap…You don't even have to do it yourself. _I_ should be the miserable one! This whole thing just plain sucks for me."

"Dude, Uub, I don't care. I'm just sitting here trying to figure out why I agreed to go through with this in the first place…"

"Because you want to look pretty for Trunks?"

Pan laughed.

"Why? _He_ never tries to look pretty for _me_."

Uub rolled his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.

Bra returned with a black-haired woman named Lana. Pan didn't care how kind or downright perfect Lana was- there was simply no way on God's green earth that she was letting Lana touch her hair.

"Pan, now you're just _pissing me off_! Now _sit down_ before I taser you!"

Pan huffed and slumped back into the overly large chair. She glared at her blue-haired friend.

"Whatever…"

She sent Bra another look that said "If this whore screws up my hair, I'll punch you in the uterus". Pan hadn't had a haircut in ages, and it showed. Spit ends dominated the last inch of her waist-length hair, and her bangs had grown down to her chin.

"Don't worry- I'll fix you right up!" Lana chirped with honest enthusiasm. She flinched slightly upon seeing the messy bun and unkempt bangs but accepted the challenge willingly. Heck, nothing was impossible for Lana…not even the nest on top of Pan Son's head.

Next time:

The night is born, and the prom arives! 


End file.
